


Not Thinking

by lasairfhiona



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has stopped thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Thinking

Mike traced a line down the center of Henry's chest weaving in and out of the spots of color from the Christmas lights Corrine and Vickie insisted he hang.

He really didn't want to try and explain how he came to be naked on the floor of his apartment with Henry Fitzroy or why they were catching their breath after having sex for the second time that night. He'd think about it later, when Henry wasn't laying half under him enticing him for a third go around before the vampire had to leave for the day.

"You're thinking," he heard Henry say as a cool hand traced his jaw.

"No, I decided not to," Mike answered leaning into the caress.

"Good answer," Henry told him and Mike found himself being pulled down for a kiss.


End file.
